That Boy is a Monster
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: CartmanxButters: For SerindipityRain. Been writing Cartman as an asshat to Butters so here's a little tale with a bit more fluff. Butters has moved out of his parents house and has picked up a new hobby that lures Eric Cartman in- hook like and sinker.
1. He Ate My Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any songs used in this fanfiction by Lady Gaga.

Pairing: Butters x Cartman with a dash of Stan x Kyle

Authoress's Note: There are many ways to interpret how Butters and Marjorine go together. Some say he's a transgender, some a cross dresser etc. This is written as if Butters just uses his ability to dress well as a female to get the attention of men, even though they aren't usually interested in him. The female pronouns are used when Butters is being seen by other people in the persona of Marjorine.

A/N: I apologize if this is awful, don't tear me to shreds. Be nice kay? ;D

Chapter One: He Ate My Heart

"Careful… careful…" Butters murmured to himself, gently placing the false silver lashes over his left eye lid. Once he was certain it was secured in place, he gave it a few test blinks to ensure it wouldn't fall out. "Next one." Each time it had become easier to apply those shimmering lashes for that stage persona.

Eye lids were painted a subtle shade of pink to bring out those breathtakingly, luscious, emerald green eyes. A pale red lipstick colored those usually colorless lips. Butters smiled at his completed work in the mirror. He looked just like a woman and maybe- just maybe someone in the audience would find him somewhat pretty.

"Marjorine! You're on in five!" His old friend Dougie had become his stage manager. He had become accustomed to all of the strange things that Butters tended to do, but this one just seemed to boggle his mind. Any underlying reasons Butters may have had- Dougie hadn't a clue.

Those slightly feminine features were show cased in his latest costume. A tight fitting baby blue bustier cinched his hips in for a prettier, hour glass figure. Resting just beneath the bottom was a puffy hot pink tutu. Ripped up fishnets covered those pale legs right down to those petite feet. Black Maryjane's finished off the cute look that Butters had been going for and made him a good four inches taller.

"You can do this!" He kept encouraging himself, twirling around to see how successful the transformation had been. "A splitting image of womanly perfection!" Butters couldn't help but beam with joy.

"It's showtime, Marjorine." Dougie announced as Butters exited through the dressing room door and headed straight towards the stage.

It was like being a completely different person whenever those stage lights flashed on him. Green eyes scanned the crowd, looking for anyone that was familiar. He was taken aback, eyes widening in fear as he saw Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and worst of all; Eric Cartman, sitting in the front and center table at the little club he performed in.

"Did we REALLY have to come here Kahl?" Eric rolled his eyes, not paying too much attention to the delicate flower introducing herself on the stage.

"Well Dougie gave these tickets to Stan and I. We've seen her perform once before and we THOUGHT you would appreciate something nice." He sighed, "Her voice is WAY prettier than the real Lady herself." Eric's nose scrunched up at those words.

"Of course you would want to see some Lady Gaga impersonator, ya faggy Jew!" The brunette snapped. Though deep down, he had always loved Lady Gaga since he was but nine years old. Granted, he could sing Poker Face with gusto, Eric could not hold a candle in comparison to that talented voice.

"God dammit Cartman! Don't deny your love for Gaga. It's proven fact that you like all of the trendy female pop artists!" Kyle argued only to be cut off by a kiss from his boyfriend.

"No sense in arguing with a brick wall." Stan chuckled as Cartman flipped him the bird. Though, he did finally shut up as that heavenly sweet voice filled the room.

"Look at him, look at me. That boy is bad- and honestly! He's a wolf in disguise, but I can't stop staring in those evil eyes." Butters did his best to choke back all of the emotions that this song brought to him. Music had always managed to bring out every last little secret in Butters and here it was about to give him away once again. His eyes darted curiously over to where Cartman and the gang had been seated, wondering if Eric had even paid any attention.

Attention though, was a complete understatement. Cartman could not turn his head away. He was infatuated with that dolled up girl on stage. "Fuck… she's hot." Eric paid some mind to that sexy voice, but that adorable, yet seemingly familiar face. "I gotta get her name and number." He declared as Kyle let out a snicker.

"Like you stand a chance- fat boy." Kyle rolled his eyes, humming along to the familiar pop tune.

"I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you 'round before. She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby." Butters began to make his way off of the stage to flirt with select few members of the audience.

That microphone remained in his hands as he blew kisses to fans he passed by, making his way straight to Eric Cartman. "We might have fucked, not really sure- don't quite recall." Butters wrapped an arm seductively around the chubby boy's neck. "But something tells me I've seen him, yeah before. That boy is a monster- ma-ma-ma-monster."

The blonde loved Eric, and had for a very long time. Even with all the teasing and bullying, something just told him that Cartman was the one he wanted and he was the one that he would have. To anyone from the outside looking in would have found it to be the stupidest thing they had ever heard, but to Butters, it felt like a sound logic. Eric had confided so much in him that no one else had ever done before. Heck he'd even been let in on a lot of his best schemes before the other three boys had even caught wind.

Butters flushed brightly as he slowly danced around Cartman, his tutu flouncing with each and every step that he made. He felt gorgeous and maybe Eric would perceive him in such a way.

"Damn girl!" He purred, "Wanna grab a drink when you're done?" Eric was infatuated with the stage performer that seemed to have a mutual interest in him. It was definitely a long shot, but he was taken aback when the blonde gave him a cheerful little wink and nodded.

"You lucky son-of-a-bitch!" Kenny teased, admiring that curvaceous figure. This girl was the absolute epitome of beauty and what it stood for, right down to those beautiful shoes. Those pretty blue sapphires admired her from head to toe. "I'd give my left testicle for a piece of that ass."

"Shut your ho' mouth, Kinny!" Rarely did Eric ever show any sort of respect for anyone, but talking about a girl he liked was a whole new level of insulting. "She's way more than that." Butters' cheeks were flushed bright red as he began to move back towards the stage. That tutu flounced cutely behind, giving a little glimpse of the bright baby blue panties hiding beneath.

The rest of the performance seemed like a blur, each song melding perfectly into the next. She sang mostly Lady Gaga songs, but threw in a few strange country tunes as well. About ten songs and she had finished her set with a cute little bow. Butters rushed back stage excitedly, thinking about where the night would take him.

Butters changed into something far more casual and comfortable, right down to the heals. He now had gone to flats to make walking a lot more simple, though they did not flatter his rear end at all. Quickly, he strode to where Eric and the others had been seated and much to his surprise, they were still there waiting. Well, at least Cartman was.

Eric was a bit surprised himself that the lovely singer had returned to his table, "So sweet cheeks, I didn't catch your name?" He looked at her with his deep chocolate eyes, taking in every bit of the beautiful woman. There was this familiar air to her, but he couldn't just put his finger on it. 

"Ma..Marjorine!" Butters giggled happily, watching the expression on Cartman's face change.

"What a weird name for such a pretty face…" He shrugged, flagging down one of waitress's. "Ey- get me two jager bombs, and what about for you?" Eric turned to Marjorine.

"I'll take my usual, Sherry." Butters replied as the waitress headed off to fetch the drinks. "So I take it the guys you were with are the reason you came?" He shifted himself into a more comfortable position on the seat, legs crossed daintily in front of him. There was a certain layer of confidence that had grown in the little blonde over time each time he talked to people in his female persona.

There was so much Eric wanted to know, but didn't even know where to begin. Talking to women in general had never been an easy task, not without wanting to call them a stupid hoe or treating them poorly. But this Marjorine girl was on a whole new level all together. Where did he even begin without seeming like a complete douchebag?

Butters twirled a long, yellow curl around his index finger, "Well they had something to do with it. I was originally not that interested, at least not until I saw your lovely face." Those usually pale cheeks lit up red at the compliment, "Then that voice… that very sexy voice." He pulled out his wallet to pay the waitress, a brown quirking at the blonde's choice in drinks.

"You're so kind. And you never told me your name." Butters decided it'd be best to pretend he didn't know Eric at all, at least until things bore into fruition.

"How rude of me, name's Cartman, but you can call me Eric." He said with a playful grin on his lips. The brunette pulled out his wallet, paying the waitress when she brought them their drinks. Chubby fingers wrapped around the jager bomb glass and downed it quickly. "So how long you gonna be performing here?"

"I only sing here and one other venue. I try to keep things local." Butters admitted, "So if you ever wanna come and see my show again, let me know." That sugary sweet smile played across his lips.

"Local huh? How come I've never seen you before? South Park's a pretty small place you know." Eric pointed out, watching Butters turn away.

"You see, I just moved here from Denver. I don't usually go out much aside from home and to the bars I'm singing at." That was a complete lie, but he couldn't have Eric unveiling the truth too soon. Butters had long since moved out of his old house and was on his own. He hadn't been hanging out around his old friends since he got that little apartment down town.

Eric pondered as to why the heck this girl looked so damn familiar. "You sure? I swear I've seen you somewhere before…" He tossed back his first shot with ease. "And it's so funny… this guy Butters dressed up as a girl and we called him the name Marjorine. Such a strange coincidence."

Butters' eyes widened as Eric found one small connection between his persona and who he really was. "That's all just a coincidence though." He giggled softly, sipping at his mojito.

"Yeah, Butters is such a little gay wad." Eric licked his lips and gently rested his chin in his hand. This talking to chicks thing was really strange, but in a good way. At least this one wasn't making it difficult, she actually made it feel like he was just talking to the guys in a way.

The blonde couldn't help but wince a bit at his normal self being called something so fowl. "Is he really that bad?" Butters leaned over to look straight into Eric's eyes.

Silence followed the question for a few moments, "He's not… there's really no sense in saying that he's completely insufferable." Eric admitted, "In a way, he's annoyingly cute." There wasn't any harm in telling a girl that he'd probably never see again. 

"So you find this Butters fella cute?" His cute little accent began to crack through when he spoke and the tubby boy caught on.

"A bit… totally don't know why…" He admitted, pretty embarrassed to find anyone of his own gender cute. "How the hell did you hide that cute little accent so well?" Eric blinked, "It's fitting of you." Things we slowly fitting into place in, beginning to figure out little things; piece by piece.

"I-I just kinda figured out a way to h-hide it I guess…" Butters tapped his index finger together cutely as he watched the 'AH-HA!' moment hit Cartman like a sack of bricks.

"BUTTERS?!" He downed his shot, "You son-of-a-bitch!" It was too late for take-backsies, his little crush was out in the open. "How the hell did you get so hot?!" Those plump cheeks were red from anger and embarrassment. He had fallen into a trap that he could not get out of, well he didn't want to get out of. The guys were gone, so perhaps being honest would be the more adult way of dealing with things.

A smile crossed his lips, "Well since ya asked so nicely…" Butters giggled, happy to have Eric's attention in a more beneficial light. "All the money I saved up went to improving my self-image. You guys always made me feel so bad about myself." He looked down at his feet.

"Still stupid and naïve, Butters." Eric shook his head, "You never figured it out. I had to tell you flat out tonight. I liked you the way you were before and the way you are now." The same waitress came back round to bring Eric two more jager bombs.

The blonde watched Eric down his third one, "Well… I do have to go home soon. I wouldn't mind a little bit of company. That is if you're interested." The brunette smirked at Butters.

"Oh if you insist." Eric got up off the bar stool, leaving to tip for the waitress. He strode quickly to Butters and slipped a hand around his. "My car or yours?"

"Mine. I haven't drank nowhere near as much as you." Butters insisted, leading the way to his vehicle.

-Ch. 1. End-


	2. Could I Love Him?

That Boy is a Monster: Ch. 2

Eric had commanded Butters to sing for him on the way home, he just could not get over that pretty voice. "You gained all that confidence and look at you now. Such a crowd pleaser." His hand rested on Butters' thigh as his pretty girly lit up a bright red. "What you like that?" A smirk crossed the fat boy's lips.

Butters bit roughly on his lower lip as that hand slid up further, bringing his own down to cover it. "How about you romance me a bit more before ya go an' try n get in my panties!" Tipsy as he was, he wasn't going to ignore his standards. "You're comin' over to watch movies and cuddle. We can have a coupla beers too!" Sure, he wanted it to progress into something more, but not the second they walked in the door!

"All right, all right Butters." Eric moved his hand away, "You're right. I'm sorry." He frowned a bit, trying to guilt Butters into giving into what he really wanted. "Long as it's a good movie. Nothin' shitty or overly mushy."

Butters pulled up in front of his nice little one bedroom apartment, part of a small duplex. "Well, it's not a lot, but this is my home." He put his car in park, quickly exiting to unlock his front door. Eric noted it wasn't in the nicest of neighborhoods. The blonde grabbed Eric's hand and led him inside. "Oh Jeez…" He noticed that there was the word 'FAGGOT' spray painted across his front door.

Cartman growled, "I swear to god, I will find out whoever find this and beat the shit out of them." In his eyes, he was the only one who could call Butters mean names. This was no different.

"Don't worry about it." Butters unlocked his front door nervously, revealing a nice interior despite the tagging of the door. A baby blue sofa sat against the back wall, a television directly across from it. There were photographs all over of Butters' friends from high school, including Eric. There were quite a few ornate pieces on decorative statues, mostly of bunny rabbits and Hello Kitty figurines.

A small chuckle came from Eric, "You never out grew Hello Kitty, did you?" He lightly touched the little kitty doll on the end table. "What movie you wanna watch?" The brunette flopped onto the couch.

"Pick out somethin', I'm gonna grab some snacks and beer." Butters went around the living room and into the kitchen. Everything was pretty much connected in the apartment. He rounded up a bag of potato chips, French onion dip, and a six pack of Jack Daniel's Watermelon Punch. The blonde set the things on the table and opened up two of the drinks. "What'd ya pick out?"

Eric took a long swig from the sweet beer, while the opening credits to the movie began. "I thought we could watch Aladdin, since your movie collection sucks ass."

"W-wull, that's not very nice to say Eric." Butters crossed his arms before sitting down beside his crush. Tendrils of blonde hair splay gently across Eric's shoulder as Butters lay against him.

Chocolate eyes looked down at that tiny frame leaning against him. "Not gonna fall asleep on me are ya?" Butters snapped out of his hazy state. "Cause I can't promise I'll be able to control myself." Lips curved into a sinister smirk. Cartman wanted to do nothing more than to just pin him down and give him the night of his life.

"Shh… after we get to A Whole New World… then we'll see." The bitter sweet alcohol burned on the way day to Butters' stomach, bringing a rush of blood to his face. Butters was already feeling pretty good after receiving nothing but good review on his performance, and then reconnecting with Eric Cartman in a way he'd never imagine before.

The movie seemed to move quickly, right up to the sweet love song between the princess and Aladdin. His heart pounded, hearing Eric singing all of the street rat's parts, Butters couldn't help but sing all of Jasmine's. Eric looked straight into piercing green eyes, loving just how beautiful that blonde looked.

His hands came behind that beautiful face, lacing his fingers in soft hay-yellow locks. He pulled Butters close for a passionate kiss, feeling some initial resistance from the skinny male. The temptation was too great for Butters to keep fighting. Eric's tongue slipped against those thin little lips, parting them with a bit of force. He pinned Butters to the couch, slipping his own wet muscle against the smaller one.

A soft moan escaped from Butters as he wrapped his arms tightly around those broad shoulders. Eric slipped a knee between those dainty legs, spreading them open. He pulled away for a moment, beginning to unbutton his top, revealing his chubby upper body. The article of clothing landed on the floor. "You want this Butters?" The brunette smirked, as curious little hands explored the soft flesh of Eric's body.

"I-I-… Jeez… yes I want it. B-been wanting it for years." Butters panted softly, "But… how about we take this to my bedroom?" Eric thought the blonde would never offer, scooping him up bridal style. "It's the one at the far end of the house."

The brunette toted him back to the bedroom and rested him gently on the mattress, soon crawling on top of him. He began to divest the other male of his clothing, tossing the beautiful dress aside, leaving Butters in nothing more than his panties. Butters squirmed a little in discomfort with his cock stiffened in its tucked position.

Eric freed the blonde from his discomfort. Butters let out a pleasured sigh. "Like that, ya sissy?" He kept his hand there, giving his a few good strokes in those silky panties. Butters' back arched up off of the mattress in response. "Good." Eric made his way downward, placing little kisses on that gorgeous chest right down to his cock. With quick hands, he yanked the soft panties down off of Butters' cute ass.

"Oh, oh gosh dang Eric!" He hissed out between his teeth as the chubby male took his cock between his lips. Small hands grabbed handfuls of soft brown locks, eyes rolling in his head as Eric's mouth skillfully worshipped his swollen member. "D-du-dudon't stop!" Pleasure filled tears began to roll down his cheeks as that tongue wrapped around the base of his shaft.

Eric looked up at Butters devilishly whilst moving his lips teasingly against sensitive flesh. He loved watching the other squirm with delight beneath him. The brunette continued to move his mouth upwards, despite Butters trying to desperately to push him back down onto it. "Don't rush it. Can't have you blowin' your load down my throat, ya slut." Something about hearing Cartman call him a slut just turned Butters on even further. It took him no time to finish removing the rest of his clothing and stood bare before Butters.

His childhood crush was well endowed, even more so than he remembered. Then again, he was just a kid when Cartman put his dick in his mouth. Hungry eyes focused on every move the tubby male made. "What're you gonna do now Eric?" Butters stammered out cutely, unable to turn his attention from Cartman.

"Open your mouth ho, and you'll find out." He snapped, bringing his fingers over Butters' lips before pushing two fingers inside. "I'm sure someone as innocent as you doesn't have a bottle of lube layin' around." The blonde trailed his tongue along Eric's short fingers, suckling upon them like he would a dick. Aquamarine eyes slowly closed as he pleasured those digits between his lips.

A look of disappointment swept across that adorable face when Eric pulled his fingers from his lips. "C'mon Eric… why'd ya go an get m…" He couldn't finish his statement now that Eric had moved his hand to his ass and pressed one of his spit slicked fingers into his tight pucker. Butters winced a little at first, before getting used to that intruding digit.

"Like that?" He leaned over to whisper in Butters' ear, taking the lobe between his teeth. Butters tried to bring his hand down to stroke himself, but had his hand batted away. "No… not yet." Cartman growled out, curving his index finger to find the little bundle of nerves to make his little toy go completely insane with lust.

"Eric…" He whined softly as a second digit entered him, spreading his taut channel in a scissor like motion. "P-p-please?" Cartman continued on loosening Butters up. "I can't take much more." He squirmed cutely on the mattress as Eric pulled his fingers free.

He then shifted his heavy body over the timid blonde boy, smacking Butters' pretty lips with his cock. "Better get it good and wet then." Gorgeous aqua marine eyes widened in shock at the throbbing flesh dangling in front of his face. His tongue darted out and slipped along that smooth crown before pulling the entire length in. Butters only got to enjoy suckling upon it for a few moments before Cartman believed he was wet enough to take that cute little blonde.

"That's good enough." He hissed out, moving back down on the bed right between wide spread legs. "Think you're ready for this?" Butters nodded, a bit nervous at the thought of having his childhood crush take him on his bed. "Good." Slowly, Eric pushed his cock inside of Butters, watching the apparent discomfort on his face. "You okay?" There was a slightly sympathetic tone to Cartman's voice, hoping Butters was going to enjoy it.

A small nod came in response, "Y-yeah…. I'll be okay. Jus…just keep movin' real slow like, kay?" Butters instructed. It hurt like hell, but he knew that soon it would start to feel really good. Eric made sure that the blonde was giving response in a good way before he eased himself the rest of the way in. A deep grunt escaped from Eric's lips as he embedded himself all the way inside of Butters. A hand came down to Butters' crotch, wrapping his chubby digits around it.

"That good?" He leaned over to whisper in the little blonde's ear, only to get a sweet whimper in response. Small hands came up to lace in brunette locks, "I take that as a yes." The taller male begin to shift his hips, moving the hand on his lover's member.

Butters pressed his head back into his pillows, moaning out quite wildly for the brunette. The fat boy thrived upon all the little sounds elicited by Butters. "It feels so good Eric." He whined out, "Harder…" The blonde pled sweetly, curling his fingers tightly in the sheets.

Cartman couldn't just say no to Butters. "Yeah, you like that don't you, you little fag?" He growled softly, bringing his other hand to grab a handful of yellow hair. "That's right… Beg for my fat cock to pound that pretty little butt of yours." He pulled Butters' face to his and thrust his tongue roughly into the younger's mouth. Chubby fingers held Butters' cute face close to his own, enjoying feeling of the other warm, wet tongue gliding across his own.

The blonde pulled away, "Eric… I'm gonna…!" Butters whimpered out, hot, thick ropes of spunk pumped from his cock. Plump cheeks turned bright shade of red, a little embarrassed that he came so soon. Never had he felt something so blissful in his life.

"You filthy little ho!" Cartman chuckled, tilting his own head back to try and hide the moan of desperation he released. Butters began to tighten around his thick cock, sent the brunette to a whole new level of ecstasy. "Fuck, Butters!" He growled out, his hot seed spilled inside the innocent blonde.

Spent- there was no other way to describe them both. The portly man had rested his head on the thinner's chest, panting softly. Small hands made their way up to rest in messy, brown locks. "That… that was amazing Eric."

"Quit calling me that." He snapped, the sleepiness apparent in his tone. Butters could only smile as he watched Eric drift to sleep on top of him.

_He ate my heart and then he ate my brain._

-Ch.2 End-


End file.
